


Stargirl's Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl winced after she viewed bruises on her arm from a recent battle.





	Stargirl's Bruises

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl winced after she viewed bruises on her arm from a recent battle and smiled when there weren't any bruises on her face.

THE END


End file.
